mournmafandomcom-20200214-history
Iko Moonshine
Okay, so "Moonshine" is really just a nickname. Her real name is Iko Tirzah, but a lot of people just call her Moonshine because she likes moonlight and she acts drunk most of the time. (Note: "Iko" is pronounced "Eye-koh"). Iko is blind and has been blind since she was around thirteen. Now she's a good twenty years of age, but it would seem she still hasn't gotten used to her ailment: she is clumsy and always tripping over something, running into things, or just falling down. But in spite of this major setback, Iko manages to stay playful and friendly, and provides much comic relief wherever she goes. Iko was, for a long time, an orphan. When she was five, she was sold to a businesswoman in Tau Bui, a small city of Jin on the coast nearby Ericia. She worked hard, but her clumsiness was irritating, and when she was around twelve, she began to lose her eyesight for unknown reasons. Her mistress, knowing the predicament that this posed, sold her to a Church of the Mother God, where she worked again as a servant, cooking and cleaning. She was a fabulous cook in spite of her ailment of sight, and due to her chipper nature and affectionate demeanor, the head priestess saw it fit to train her in the ways of God the Mother. For five years Iko trained, learning, and loving it. Unfortunately, her disposition and her clumsiness made it difficult for her to succeed as an actual priestess, and she was not yet ready to devote her life to her religion -- as much as she adored it. Though she protested and convinced her Mother superiors that she would love to become a purely devoted woman, they informed her that her zest for life and her optimism would better serve the world if she were to go out and spread the Good Word in her own way. This was not an exile: it was a Mission. And so, for another year, she trained in the way of medicine and became a cleric of God the Mother, gifted with special healing abilities and an attunement to the needs of others. She now roams, returning to Churches here and there to be blessed and to tell the Superiors of what she has seen and heard. Today she seems to seek a way to end the Empress' reign, knowing that there is very little way for mere pacificity to succeed. She currently searches for a resistance -- any resistance -- and follows rumors of one brewing around Ericia. Though she is religious, Iko is not your average cleric. She knows that she, among many others, is like a child who has yet to grow, and that the process should not be rushed: she may be of an adult age, but she should be allowed to play. On occassion she swears, she sometimes has a naughty sense of humor, and, yes -- sometimes she drinks. She justifies herself in that each person represents a different aspect of God, and that these aspects should be celebrated, for God loves all Her children even while they stumble and fall -- the perfect Mother. In this way, too, Iko is loyal, affectionate and compassionate, understanding, and has a healthy respect for all. Her blindness prevents her from judging on sight, and she consideres this a blessing. In the right light, she can make out dim shapes, but the rest of the time, expect her to smack into poles or trees if she doesn't have a guide. These accidents hardly faze her, though. She's fully aware of how amusing they are.